This invention relates to a method of in situ testing the water flow and pressure at the outlet valves of a building""s emergency water system and a system for testing such.
Large buildings are required to have emergency water systems in case of fire. These emergency water systems provide water to the fire sprinkler system dispersed throughout the building as well as an emergency outlet system adapted to be coupled to the fire hoses of a fire department. As shown in FIG. 1, the typical emergency outlet system has a vertical stand pipe coupled to a municipal water main. The system also includes a shut off valve coupled to the stand pipe which controls the flow of water throughout the system and a series of outlet or hose coupler valves adapted to receive end of a conventional fire hose and control the flow of water to the fire hose.
Buildings having multiple floors obviously require sufficient water pressure and flow to be provided to the coupler valves of the upper floors of the buildings. This however significantly increases the water pressure at the coupler valves of the lower floors. Should the water pressure exceed a selected acceptable level, approximately 175 psi, a fire hose attached to the coupler valve may be uncontrollable, thereby causing a great potential harm or even death. As such, wherein the water pressure exceeds a maximum pressure the coupler valves include a pressure reducing valve which lowers the water pressure expelled from the coupler valve to the acceptable level.
As part of the safety measure of the emergency water system the flow rate of water at each floor""s outlet coupler valve must be periodically tested to insure it is within an acceptable flow range. In the past, the only method of testing the pressure reducing valve was to shut off the stand pipe control valve and drain the stand pipe so that the coupler valve could be removed. Once the coupler valve was removed it was tested at a remote location. This requires that the emergency water system be inoperable while the coupler valve is removed. To minimize this inoperable time period a replacement coupler valve oftentimes replaces the coupler valve to be tested. This however is impractical when a building contains several outlet coupler valves which must each be tested. Furthermore, the shutting off of any emergency system for a time period, no matter how short, creates a dangerous situation.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a method and apparatus of testing an emergency water system of a building in an effective manner that will not jeopardize the safety of individuals by rendering the system inoperable during the testing phase. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a method of in situ testing of the water pressure at the outlet valve of a building""s emergency water system comprises the steps of coupling a water flow measuring device to the outlet valve, opening the outlet valve to allow the flow of water therefrom, measuring the water flow through the water flow measuring device, and containing the water flow passing through the flow measuring device within a movable retaining tank.
In another preferred form of the invention, a water flow testing system for determining the water pressure at the outlet valve of a building""s water distribution system comprises a retaining tank adapted to contain a volume of water therein, an inlet conduit coupled to the retaining tank, and an outlet conduit coupled to the retaining tank. The outlet conduit has a control valve to control the flow of water from said tank. The testing system also has a water flow measuring device coupled to the inlet conduit and the outlet valve, and a plurality of wheels. With this construction, the outlet valve may be opened to allow a flow of water through the water measuring device and into the retaining tank at the location of the outlet valve, the retaining tank may then be moved to a draining location wherein the water within the retaining tank is released through the outlet conduit through actuation of the control valve.